Sentimientos
by Ame Darknight
Summary: "Lo que siento, las cosas que quiero decirte y no sé cómo, lo que significas para mí..." POV de cierto personaje, chibi, R&R PLS ^^!!


¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para lograr que tú sientas lo mismo que yo?

Bueno, es claro que los sentimientos no pueden forzarse en las personas pero... simplemente una manera para que te des cuenta de cuán importante eres para mí y lo mucho que significan todas y cada una de las cosas que haces.

Lo he intentado antes. Te lo he dicho muchas veces. Bromeando, serio, en canciones, en cartas... sin embargo parece que estas no llegan a ti... no, no estoy insinuando que alguien intercepte tu correo, es que simplemente parecen pasar de largo frente a tus ojos.

¿No te quieres dar cuenta? O quizá lo sabes y no tienes idea de qué decirme o cómo responderme.

Descuida, no espero una contestación declarando tu amor ni mucho menos, es más, ni siquiera espero que me correspondas. Sólo quiero que lo notes, que me lo hagas saber. Dime que conoces mis sentimientos, que los comprendes...

Es gracioso... es decir... cómo inició esto.

Para empezar, la manera en que nos conocimos. Curiosa, accidentada, casi por casualidad. Aún ahora no sabría cómo explicar aquel sentimiento que me hizo dirigirme  a ti, cualquiera diría que lo que hice fue una completa locura, pero no me importa, nunca me ha preocupado lo que piensen de mí en lo absoluto y esa no fue la excepción, ¿sabes?

Y cómo se fueron dando las cosas luego de eso. Lo llamaría amor a primera vista, pero no suelo creer en esas cosas. Es decir, quizá en un comienzo, sólo era admiración, una fascinación de ver a una persona que como yo, había tenido un sueño y lo realizaba. Un alma que seguramente entendería la mía.

O no...

Pero no importa, no importaba lo que pasara, yo estaría dispuesto a luchar por ti a toda costa. Si, aún sabiendo que estaba esa "otra persona" que había llegado antes que yo y que hasta podía jactarse de tener más derechos sobre ti. Aún sabiendo que mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos y que hasta cierto punto, yo no era más que un niño loco.

Si... un niño loco... por ti.

Tu voz, tus ojos, tu manera de moverte. Pueden parecer cualquier cosa para otras personas, pero para mi son la luz y la esperanza que día a día me hace seguir. Mirarte me hace pensar como no debo perder mis sueños nunca, ante nada. Aprendo de ti constantemente aunque no me dirijas la palabra. Te observo en silencio cuando estás trabajando, tan concentrado y ensimismado que apuesto a que jamás te has dado cuenta.

¿Tienen algún sentido mis palabras? Lo dudo, y es que aunque una gran parte de mi vida gire en torno a escribir canciones, jamás he estado plenamente convencido de mis propias capacidades... de mi talento... pero de cualquier modo, esto no es una canción ni mucho menos una carta. Es una simple confesión a mí mismo para poder sacar todo lo que siento y no me atrevo a decirte a la cara.

A lo mejor un día de estos y dependiendo de la situación, me atreva a entregártela, je, je.

Pero mientras, seguiré intentando. No, no para tenerte junto a mí ni esperando que me correspondas. Sólo quiero que sepas, que sin importar quien seas, como actúes o qué hagas, yo siempre estaré aquí para animarte, consolarte y darte un gran abrazo... si me dejas, claro.

Te quiero... no, te amo. Y eso es algo que no va a cambiar. Porque aún si llegan otras personas a tu vida o a la mía, el sentimiento especial que has hecho crecer en mí, seguirá ahí por siempre, para siempre.

No te rindas nunca ante nada, porque has llegado muy lejos ya como para dar vuelta atrás, yo sé lo que te digo (¡si! aunque no lo parezca). Disfruta todas las cosas buenas de la vida como has hecho hasta ahora, piensa que no hay mañana asegurado, vive sin arrepentimientos, sin temores.

Y si llegas a caer, levántate y sigue adelante. Demuestra a todos lo fuerte que eres, cuánto vales. Que todos te den tu lugar siempre.

En pocas palabras, vive la vida intensamente, brilla y mira siempre adelante. Confía en ti, yo lo hago...

Y bueno, creo que esto ya se extendió mucho je, je. Cuídate Shuuichi, te quiero muchísimo, te amo. Un enorme beso mío y un abrazo de parte de Kumagorou.

Mis mejores deseos en todo

Sakuma Ryuuichi

_______________

¡¡BWAHAHAHAH!! ¡¡Levanten la mano tod@s  l@s que pensaron que esto iba a ser un YukixShu!! ^_____^. Pos no, RyuxShu all the way XP.

Adoro esto, generalmente las parejitas que en un principio me escandalizan, acaban encantándome. No, no me miren feo, mi fascinación de Gravi siempre será el YukixShu y TatxRyu, pero es que el RyuxShu se me hace completamente kawaii, por la manera en que Ryu-chan adora a Shu y el otro ni en cuenta ;_; *sniffle* Son lindos, y si la gente opina que son demasiado similares como para poder estar juntos, es porque seguramente no conocen al Ryuuichi del manga (y no sé qué esperan para hacerlo ^^).

Disclaimers: Gravitation, Shu, Ryu y Kumagorou son de Murakami Maki-sama, si fueran míos serían como en los remixes y estarían en mi closet haciendo cositas todo el día, gracias ^_^.


End file.
